Family Pets
by Beryl'sBerrymelonBarrelBrew
Summary: A history of each post-war family and the pets they welcome into their home, starting with Harry and Ginny Potter. Each family has a section with some chapters in each section. Mostly canon, but some HC/AU stuff. AU pairings: Fred/Hermione George/Verity Ron/Luna Percy/Penelope. Stories interweave.
1. Prologue

Several months after the Battle of Hogwarts, Seamus's mother gave Hagrid an Irish wolf hound pup, as a token of gratitude for all he had done. Hagrid named the little girl Fluffy, after his three headed dog, which perished in the battle. Fang, though getting on in years was quickly friends with the newcomer. He taught her the ways of the grounds, and how best to help Hagrid when he went into the woods. Soon Fluffy knew how and when to be quiet, and how and when to make noise, to greet hello, or to raise alarm. Hagrid was happy to have the extra company, especially since Harry, Ron, and some others had not returned out of choice, and many others because they were in the grave. Hermione had come back to finish her seventh year, and every now and then she, Ginny, and Luna would pay an afternoon visit to Hagrid when they needed a break from studying for their N.E.W.T.S. But to Hagrid, it just wasn't the same when you had to entertain young ladies.

"Hello Hagrid" all three girls would chime. Though none of their voices individually had any quality that deserved complaint, as a chorus, it sounded all too feminine for Hagrid's comfort zone. A typical tea would sound something like this.

"Oo Hagrid, you have a new puppy? Ginny asked upon entering Hagrid's hut.

"Oh, Fluffy, yes" the half giant replied gruffly as he prepared some tea.

"Fluffy – here girl! She's such a cute little puppy!" Ginny declared

"What kind of dog is she, Hagrid? Hermione asked, as Ginny and Luna showered love on the little one.

"Oh, well an Irish w-"

"From Seamus?" Luna asked

"An Irish what?" Hermione prompted, hoping for clarification. Her parents were not the pet type, and consequently Hermione didn't think she was either, though her quest for knowledge and her habits prompted her to ask questions.

"Who cares, Mione?" Ginny asked. "She's fluffy Fluffy, sweet and adorable" Luna laughed

"How does Fang like her? Luna queried

"Well, uh, they seem to be –"Hagrid began, finding it hard to keep up with the rapid banter between the young women.

"Clearly they're friends," Ginny finished for him.

"Hagrid, the tea is boiling over!" Hermione pointed out, as she jumped up and rescued the kettle from the fire and poured it in the tea pot, while efficiently grabbing for the cozy. Hagrid looked relieved, and sat down, wiping his forehead with his red handkerchief.

"Thanks, Hermione," he managed to get out, before the others continued their chatty conversations. There was no doubt in his heart that he loved these girls and would do anything for them, but it was February, and having endured such heart palpitating visits since September, he found himself missing Harry and Ron and looking forward to June!


	2. Harry & Ginny Potter - A Hen Do

_A/N - I hope you are enjoying this story so far. I have posted these two chapters simultaneously as the first is really meant to be a prologue. That of course means that all the chapters will be off, especially once I start on the next family. I will try to remember to post the "real" chapter titles to help keep things straight. Let me know what you think about this, and how the story is going! Thanks so much! B'sBBB_

 **The Harry and Ginny Potter Family Pets** \- Chapter One: A Hen Do _6/24/98_

After graduation, Molly spent a good long week planning Ginny's wedding with Harry. They had already sent out invitations during Christmas break, but Ginny had prohibited her mother from owling every morning in her last term of Hogwarts, just to ask Ginny's opinion on colors, centerpieces, tablecloths, 6 seats at a table or 8, what kind of flowers for her bouquet, and all other details that frankly, Ginny didn't care about!

Ginny _had_ consented to go dress shopping during the Christmas holidays though so after Boxing Day, Ginny, Molly, Hermione, Luna, Verity, and Hannah flooed to Diagon Alley and walked to Madam Malkins. Madam Malkin herself escorted the bridal party to a back room where formal and wedding attire draped over manikins (that changed poses every 15 minutes) three of which stood in every corner, and rack upon rack of filmy float gowns, and glossy dress robes lined the walls. Ginny and her four bridesmaids all selected dresses, much to the relief of Molly, who was afraid Ginny, despite her sense of fashion, would be happy to walk down the aisle in her new Hollyhead Harpies Quidditch Uniform (and Molly was right, as always) but Hermione (!) managed to persuade Ginny on Christmas that even though Harry loved her no matter WHAT she wore, she would regret looking back at the wedding album if she wasn't wearing a gorgeous gown. And, as always, Hermione was right.

As all weeks do, the planning week neared its end. The wedding was to be on Saturday, so on Thursday evening, Hermione and Luna kidnapped Ginny and apparated to an alley in Muggle London for a Hen Do. They met Verity, Hannah, and Fleur (Molly and Bill having convinced her to go on her first outing after having baby Victoire) and then walked around the corner to a salon, where they all got manicures. Ginny was thrilled, as she had always wanted one. They all decided for a simple "French manicure" as they knew Mrs. Weasley would have more than a few words to say if they showed up Friday morning with bright pink nails! After that, they caught a muggle bus to Selfridges, where they insisted on buying Ginny some lingerie. After that was discretely placed in a box, and wrapped before being tucked into a bag, Hermione took them The Bar at The Dorchester. Hermione had been there for a drink when she and her parents took a weekend trip to London, at the end of her 6th year. It was special to her, because shortly after, she had wiped her Mum and Dad's memories. It also suited her purposes for the evening, as it was across the street from Hyde Park.

Hermione gave the name on the reservation while the other girls stepped inside. Speechless, the girls crowded behind Hermione at the hostess stand and looked around at the handsome lounge. It was just dark enough to be intimate, without being dodgy. Clearly it was high class. And it was SO Muggle, which was exciting. Hermione ordered all of the girls Cosmopolitans, and several appetizers to take the buzz off of the strong alcohol. After an hour or so of talking, and two more rounds of drinks, Hermione and Fleur paid the tab, and the group walked across the street to the park. By then, it was nearing one o'clock in the morning, but Hermione had one more surprise for the evening. In a secluded area of the park, a large picnic blanket waited for them. Breakfast things like croissants, strawberries and orange juice and tea (warm in a muggle thermos) were all packed in a large hamper. The girls all found pillows and warm fluffy blankets and settled down to look at the stars.

"Girls, this has been the best evening of my life," Ginny declared.

"Until teemorrow!" Fleur interjected. Everyone laughed.

"Are you nervous at all for tomorrow night?" asked Hermione, feeling that she would be in Ginny's situation.

"No, not in the slightest" Ginny replied. "I have been looking forward to tomorrow night since Harry came into my life when I was ten. Back then it wasn't as an explicit a dream as it is now!" All the girls giggled. "Mum of course had 'THE Talk' with me the day after graduation." Ginny continued in an uncanny mimic of Mrs. Weasley: "Now Ginny, dear, you need to know that when a witch and a wizard are bound in wedlock, certain, um, natural expressions of LOVE happen…." The girls were rolling on the ground with laughter.

"Well, it ezz natural" said Fleur, "but eet's also fun!" More laughter ensued.

After a pause, Ginny asked in a manner that hinted she wanted to move the conversation elsewhere, "What are you all getting Harry and me for our wedding?"

"We can't tell you that!" Hermione protested.

"She'll know in a few more days" Verity pointed out.

"C'mon, Hermione, I can get a few thank you notes finished tomorrow and off my list!" Ginny pleaded. Hermione grumbled.

"My father and I are giving you a lifetime subscription to the Quibbler" Luna declared, assuming the objections and counters for the request were finished. Ginny forced a big smile. Then Luna continued, dreamily as in afterthought "Oh, and a Barred Owl" Ginny grinned.

"Luna, that is fantastic!" Ginny hugged her friend of many years. "Harry was so sad about losing Hedwig he couldn't think of having another owl for a long time, but he agreed we should get a family owl after our honeymoon. We thought of names, and want to name it "Wingardium Leviosa" or "'Osa" for short." Everyone laughed, and remembered levitating feathers in their first Charms class. "It may be a little silly, but I thought it would be fun to name pets after spells." Ginny added. "Who's next?"

"I wanted to get a gift for you both, and go in with George, but he insisted that he has something in mind for Harry that he didn't want to tell me, so" Verity paused for breath "I decided to get something for you! I finally decided to get you a year's subscription to Witches' Weekly and a gift certificate to 'Sorceress Saranna's Sumptuous Salon and Day Spa.'"

"Ooo!" All the girls exclaimed.

"Well, Neville wanted to get you and Harry a plant for every room, but I convinced him that one was quite enough, so, you will be getting a potted dittany and a radio" Hannah stated simply. Then added, "Magical radio, of course."

"Thank you, Hannah, both of those will be well used" Ginny replied, gratefully.

"Weel, I cannot tell you what Bill and I are geeving you, az he haz alreedy enformed Harry. But, I assure you that you will be pleazed wheen you fine out tomorrow! Fleur whispered, confidingly. All the girls laughed.

"Okay, Hermione. You're next" prodded Ginny.

"Fine" Hermione sighed. "I really think you would have liked being surprised, but if you insist, here it goes. I have suited out your kitchen with everything you and Harry will need to cook meals for yourselves and future family. Also, I opened a small fund in trust for Kreecher's salary, and any future house elves you may choose to hire. I do understand you might, as number 12 Grimmuld Place is rather large. Finally, I got a few supplies, and coaxed Kreecher to get everything ready for you, cleaned, decorated, and fires roaring, for when you and Harry return from your honeymoon. I told him he could have a few days off while you are both gone and also convinced Dean to do a small likeness of Sirius's mother based off her dratted painting, so that Kreecher could keep that in his room, and therefore would not mind removing Mrs. Black's offending portrait. Kreecher was thrilled, and obliged me immediately after Dean finished the painting. Dean also did paintings of those horrible elf heads in the stairwell, and so those have been replaced with the portraits, and Dean will do one of Kreecher too, a little later. Kreecher thinks it's quite an upgrade, so you won't have to worry about any taxidermied heads on your walls, but the tradition will carry on. I suppose I shouldn't tell you what Dean's present to you is, but I may as well. He restored the Black family tree. I know several of the family members are connected to the Weasley's, and of course Andromeda and Sirius were blasted off the tree. I thought you and Harry would like that. I know you two haven't been there in ages, but now when you get ready to return after your honeymoon, you can tell him where to go. I hope you like it all." Hermione was out of breath after that listing, and all of her friends were crying, as Ginny hugged her. It was evident how much Ginny and Harry meant to Hermione.

Slowly the girls became sleepy. Hermione, after years of late night studies, with a year of late night watches thrown in there, did not succumb. Instead she took a moment to reflect on everything she had experienced with these girls, and how much had changed in just a short year after the battle of Hogwarts. Then she woke everyone. She checked a moment before magically packing up the picnic and shrinking it to fit in her rather worn blue beaded bag. Then she led the girls to a shortcut, and hailed a taxicab. The cab dropped them off a short block from the Leaky Cauldron, where they passed through to get to the fireplace. They said goodnight to Tom, and then flooed back to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was asleep on the sofa, but woke up when they returned, tired and sooty. She insisted that they all take a Dreamless Sleep Draught (in half measure since it was so late) so they could make the best of what little time they had until 8:00 in the morning, when the whole family and close friends would turn up to help get The Burrow ready for another Weasley Wedding.


	3. Harry & Ginny Potter - Wedding & A Baby

**Chapter Two: A Wedding and A Baby** _– 06/29/1999 & 05/25/2003_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _The story you are about to read is based on the works and websites of J.K. Rowling. She can claim everything except my plot. Apologies for not posting this previously. Enjoy!_

No one expected Ginny Weasley to look less than gorgeous, but she was more than that. As she walked down the aisle in her silk dupioni wedding dress, she was radiant. The dress she had selected was a sleeveless number, but was approved of by her mother because of the matching bolero jacket. The bodice of the dress appeared to be horizontal pleating sewn to be flat against the body of the wearer. As the pleats neared the waist line, they widened, until they were up to four inches when the pleats stopped just below the top curve of her hip. Then the rich material flowed in an A-line sillouette with just the slightest amount of train, as if to proclaim, I AM a wedding dress. The bolero was all it needed to be to cover Ginny's shoulders and graze the top of her dress. Pleats that echoed her dress created the edging, finally topping out with a high collar that only emphasized Ginny's long neck. From behind those pleats, a gauze creation that flowed the length of the gown was sewn in the traditional lines of a witches robes, so that in certain lights it looked as though she wore a robe, and in other lights one could see the more modern and stylish dress, that lived up to Ginny's fashion sense. She wore her hair half up, and then braided to the side, so that her long red hair cascaded over her shoulder like a phoenix tail. She had decided against a veil, but did wear Aunt Muriel's Goblin made tiara. She carried a bunch of orange calla lilies and white roses, with a few blue forget-me-nots here and there.

As Mr. Weasley led Ginny around the corner formed by the back rows of chairs, and onto the blue cloth center aisle with orange rose petals scattered about, Harry froze. He stopped smoothing his hair, re-positioning his feet, and adjusting his glasses. He stared at Ginny as though this moment in time vanquished all the other moments he ever experienced with her. Harry realized he would always think of this vision when he thought of his Love.

Kingsley concluded the traditional wedding ceremony and after Harry and Ginny exchanged their vows, they grasped hands so that Kingsley could perform the magic that would bind them forever. Three golden thread-like beams of light wrapped around their wrists, where they touched each other. After a minute, the light faded, and in their place Ginny and Harry bore the imprinted memory on their wrists of the unique bond that would connect them for the rest of their lives.

The reception was in full swing. Ron and Hermione, as Best Man and Maid of Honor, respectively, were due for a dance. They talked and laughed and had a good time. The day before the wedding they spoke of serious things. They discussed their on-again, off-again relationship that had started after their famous kiss during The Battle of Hogwarts, and went through its ups and downs as Hermione completed her seventh year of education, and Ron followed Harry for Auror Training. They agreed that if it was meant to last, it would have survived the little road bumps that always threw them off kilter. With the assurance that having a real friend gives you, Hermione hugged Ron at the end of their dance and thanked him. He went to ask Luna for a dance. Hermione walked to the bar for a glass of Beryl's Berrymelon Barrel Brew, where she struck up a conversation with the currently single Fred.

An eight month pregnant Ginny got up from the sofa to hug Harry before he flooed to Hogwarts for another guest talk for all the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes.

"Be sure to send 'Osa to me if you need anything at all. I will be back in an instant." Harry instructed.

"It would be much faster to send her to Mum's, you know." countered Ginny "Mum has been watching the skies for family owls since I passed the six month mark!"

"Hmph. You're right." Chuckled Harry. "Okay, well, stay safe, and let _someone_ know if you need help, and just make sure I'm not the very last one!"

Ginny kissed her husband of almost four years, and whispered "Never." Harry grinned, kissed her belly, and walked to the fireplace before grabbing a handful of floo powder.

"McGonagall's Office!" he enunciated clearly, and was gone. Moments later he stood in the Headmistress's office, where he was warmly greeted by two former professors.

"Harry!" boomed Hagrid, and he crushed his old friend in a welcoming hug. "Has Ginny had the baby yet?

"Hi Hagrid! It's great to see you, and no, she'd only eight months, but I'm nervous as can be!"

"Well, tha's to be expected, I s'pose, Harry. Speaking of little ones, my Fluffy is going to whelp in a month or so. I'll promise the best puppy to your little one. They can grow up together!"

"Thank you Hagrid! That's really so generous"

"Mr. Potter, it's lovely to see you again" the headmistress interrupted. "Thank you for agreeing to come to the mid-term lectures. I know Mrs. Potter probably would prefer you to stay at home."

"Professor, you know Ginny, she's as independent as ever, though I can't help but think she will be a second Molly Weasley to her children!" Harry declared.

Minerva laughed, and nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm so glad to see you and her both happy and comfortable, Harry. " McGonagall replied. "Do you know if Baby will be a boy or a girl?"

"No, Ginny wanted a surprise. You should come back to Grimmuld Place with me for tea, Minerva. There will be time after the lectures. You can see the nursery, and greet Kreecher." Harry invited, laughing because he knew the surly house elf was not a favorite with the decorous headmistress.

The former head of Gryffindor chuckled, "I'll think about it, Harry."

"Harry, I know this is technically James' dog, but really, I can't take care of a five month old baby and a five month old dog while you're at work. Is there ANY way you could bring her to work with you?" Ginny begged her husband over breakfast, which Mrs Weasley had flooed in per her habit now that there was a baby. Peli, the dog, whisked another piece of bacon off of Harry's plate. She had earned her name, Expeliarmus, because of her penchant for grabbing any food off the table that was not currently being guarded. She managed to stay slim though, thanks to her rather active habits. Harry scratched her neck, good-naturedly. Even though, as his lovely wife had pointed out, she was his son's dog in name, she was Harry's dog in heart. Having had a lonely childhood he had always wanted a dog in his life. He loved Peli, but he knew Ginny was finding the transition from world famous Quidditch player to stay-at-home-mother and nursemaid a little difficult, so he chose his words carefully before responding.

"Ginny, my darling, how am I supposed to sneak her into the ministry? She's practically the size of a pony! But-" before Ginny could protest "Why don't I check with Hermione and see if she would mind Peli sitting on her feet while she manages the WWW books? She might like the company in her office, and I can just floo right over before apparating to the ministry. When Mum brings Prewett back to Hermione after lunch, she can grab Peli and floo her home when she comes to check on you."*

Ginny contemplated that, and agreed, calling for 'Osa. Kreecher, upon hearing his mistress's call for the owl, snapped his fingers at his nephew Jago, who brought Ginny ink, quill, and parchment. A minute later a note was sent off to Hermione. "It seems a big fuss, but again, Peli is a big dog!"

* A/N - Sorry all for that awkward sentence. I tried breaking it up, but that didn't help. I hope you all understood that Molly watches Prewett (Hermione and Fred's first son) in the morning while Hermione helps out at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and then Molly brings Prewett back to Hermione before going to 12 Grimmauld Place to check on Ginny and baby James. Got it? I don't have a beta reader, so if anyone is applying for the job, send me a PM! Thanks for reading this - I would love to hear what you think! I am going to post a poll to see which couple should be written about in the next section. There are probably 2-3 more chapters in the H&G Potter section.


	4. Harry & Ginny Potter - Lily Luna

_Author's Note: Well, I never thought that I would have any reason to tell you why I was gone for so long, but I do, so I am humbled. I actually was in the hospital for the first week of June, and have been recovering and getting on with life ever since. I actually have to say that reading a new chapter of a story that I follow inspired me to add another chapter to my story. Thanks Bryony Honeysuckle for the motivation, and the great story "Until We Meet Again". [Read it here: s/10508216/1/Until-We-Meet-Again] Without further ado, another chapter!_

 **Chapter Three: Lily Luna - 11/29/2005 & 08/26/2016**

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _The story you are about to read is based on the works and websites of J.K. Rowling. She can claim everything except my plot. Enjoy!_

"James! Albus! I said now and I meant now!" Ginny yelled in a voice that was not to be trifled with. The young boys clattered down the stairs with Peli behind them. "You forgot your overnight bags" the young mother pointed out. James made to turn around and go get them, but Ginny reached out a hand to keep him down. As she turned him around, her grip tightened, as her body was gripped by another contraction. "Jago, could you…?"

"Here are the bags for Master James' and Master Albus' stay at The Burrow, Mistress Ginny" Jago interrupted, as he held out two rucksacks. As each boy took their bag, and thanked the house elf, their grandmother flooed into the kitchen, closely followed by their father.

"Ginny, darling, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Weasley asked, assessing her daughter's labor with a practiced eye. She gave her youngest daughter a hug, and resumed, "You have nothing to worry about, the baby looks like she is head down, and ready whenever you are. Ginny smiled, as her mother turned to her husband of five years. "Do not, under any circumstances, tell anyone about your new baby until you have owled me all the details!"

"Yes, Molly, of course I won't. But now, maybe we should all get a move on?" Harry prompted.

"Of course, dear. You two first."

Harry walked to the fire place first, so he could inform the maternity staff to get ready, and be in place to catch his wife when she arrived.

"Bye Mum!" Ginny said. "I promise you will be the first visitor."

"I love you darling. James and Albus will be fine. George and Verity arrived at The Burrow an hour ago with their four in tow." Mrs. Weasley finished the last of her statement as Ginny Potter's very pregnant form disappeared in the green flames.

\- "James and Albus, do not, under any circumstances think about stepping one toe out of my sight, do you understand?" Mrs. Molly Weasley demanded of her grandsons. She was about to take them, and Lily Luna too, to Diagon Alley for back to school shopping Harry was on a special case at work, and Ginny had an interview with the Daily Profit for a sports reporter position. It was Albus's first year at Hogwarts, and he was very excited, but, he was a Weasley boy, in spirit, if not in name, just like his older brother Albus. "Lily, dear, you hold my hand. We'll floo to The Leaky Cauldron first, and the boys will follow. Now, boys, if you do as I ask, and stay with us the whole shopping trip, we can stop at your uncles' store, agreed?"

"Yes ma'am, Gramma" James and Albus chorused.

"Very good. Do you have your floo powder?" The boys each showed their grandmother a handful of shimmery green powder, fine as soot.

"Excellent, now be sure to enunciate very very carefully. We don't want you ending up in Knockturn Alley like your father did once! Now then Lily, here we go!" Molly threw her floo powder into the flames and spoke "Diagon Alley!" as she stepped in with her granddaughter. The pair twirled and twisted and landed in the Leaky Cauldron fire place, that was large enough to hold ten men the size of Hagrid. It was clearly a well-used means of transportation, as Lily nearly tripped over a boy and his mother who had just exited. Molly held Lily up so that she didn't fall all the way, and scooted sideways with a quickness that belied both her age and matronly girth, to make room for the next arrivals. Lucky for them, Albus and James came immediately after their sister, and so held off any ire from their loving grandmama.

"Hello Hannah, hello Tom!" the Weasley crew greeted their favorite bar tenders.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, hello kids" Hannah replied, as Tom waved. "You'll probably see Neville around, taking Frances and Alexandria around for school shopping" Hannah elaborated, referring to her daughters who were roughly James' and Albus's age.

"We'll be sure to find them to say hello. Is it right that Neville will be leaving the Aurors and becoming the herbology professor?" asked Molly.

"Yes, he's very excited. I will take over the Three Broomsticks for Rosmerta, and she will go into partial retirement here, with Tom. It's nice that it's all working out so we can be together."

"Yes, that is very good" agreed Molly. "Okay, well, we'll see you both on our way out. These children are getting restless!" She indicated her three grandchildren, who were fidgety, and according to her practiced eye, verging on mischief.

"Bye then!" Hannah and Tom replied.

"Okay, robes are taken care of and will be owled to 12 Grimmauld Place, your parents have promised you pets, we have your potion supplies, so how about a wand for Albus, and then we can finish at Flourish and Botts. You all have been very good at listening and keeping out of trouble, after books and writing supplies we can go to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. I'm sure several of your cousins will be there, and you can have some pumpkin juice, Lily, you seem to be lagging." Molly gave her instructions and comments efficiently as she bustled along the busy street, completely in her prime. She had spent her entire life either being guided or doing the guiding for back to school shopping. After her kitchen, this was her element; where she glowed and felt the happiest.

Until she realized that Lily was not straggling behind her big brothers. Molly stopped abruptly in front of Ollivander's shop. She conjured a small wood bench, and pushed the boys on to it, commanding "Do Not Move from here until I get back. If you see anyone we know, tell them Lily is missing. If you see Lily, tell her to stay put. I will do a sweep of the area and return in fifteen minutes to see if she is here. Do you understand?" Without waiting for a reply, she was off, swiftly, surely sweeping the crowd with her eyes, in pure concentration. She was up and down the alley twice in fifteen minutes, and was two shops down from Ollivander's on her return when she saw Lily. She was safe, and by herself, well, except for two kittens. They were obviously just cats, and just barely that, as they were nothing but skin and bones. Molly swooped in, gathered Lily in a hug, and the kittens in her capacious shopping bag, and without saying anything, led her to where the boys sat.

"Now, a wand for Albus!" Molly continued, knowing that they still had quite a few things to accomplish, and hoping she could chat quietly with Lily in the silent, musty shop of the finest wand makers this side of the equator.


	5. Harry & Ginny Potter - Ollivander's

_A/N - Well goodness, it's been a minute! To all 3 of my followers on this story, please accept a heartfelt thank you from yours truly! Thank you especially to Reader_ _Lisa1312, whose notification in my inbox a few days ago that someone read a story I began 2 years ago prompted me to revisit what I started. Absolutely no promises on the next time I will post, but I will try for something soon-ish. Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!_

DISCLAIMER: The story you are about to read is based on the works and websites of J.K. Rowling. She can claim everything except my plot. Enjoy!

The four walked purposely into the shabby but revered shop. It was still dusty and desolate. It still only allowed one customer in at a time; somehow all the first year Hogwarts students arrived at a preordained time without use of watch or time table. It was fate. Consequently, Mr. Ollivander, Sr., without looking up from the wand he was shaping, said

"Hello, Mr. Albus Potter, here for your wand, I take it?" just as Mr. Ollivander, Jr. walked from some unknown back canyon with half a dozen wand boxes and laid them gently on the table, in front of his father. Mr. Ollivander, Sr. raised an eyebrow, and examined the tiny, handwritten labels on each box, and gave a curt nod, as his son took the top box and opened it. Albus looked more than slightly petrified, but a glow surrounded him all the same. His nervousness and excitement were mixing, just like every student before him. James stood slightly back, but for once was interested in something involving his brother, and so his sister and grandmother went unnoticed.

Molly turned her attention to her granddaughter. Lily was by no means Molly's only granddaughter, but she was the only daughter of her only daughter. Ginny had had some complications with her third pregnancy, and the head birthing healer at St. Mungo's said that Lily would be her last child.

"Lily, dear, I was so scared. Don't ever lag behind again! You ought to know what a busy place this is, especially in late August" Molly admonished, with more censure in her voice than she had intended.

"Grandmama, I didn't mean to. I thought I was right behind you! I just bent down for a second to grab the kittens. I saw them in front of me while you and the boys were walking. By the time I stood up I couldn't see you, and I did not remember which way to get to Ollivander's shop! I was so scared! I just stayed where the kittens were, and hoped you, or someone else would find me, and you did!" Molly couldn't be angry. She was upset that she had almost lost Lily, but she wasn't angry.

"It's okay, pet. I was worried." Mrs. Weasley sighed, and squeezed Lily. She noticed that the boys were enraptured by the process of the wand choosing, so she resumed her conversation with her granddaughter. "So, about these cats, do you plan on keeping them?"

"Oh yes, Grandmama. I know Mummy and Dad will let me, since Albus will be gone at school. I'll be so lonely. Peli is really Dad's dog, even though she plays with the boys, and is sweet to me, she's not companionship, you know? Besides, these kittens need me. They would die without me. They found me, so they are mine."

"Do you have names for your pets?" Molly asked, examining the mites of fur and bone. She estimated them to be no more than six weeks old. One kitten was sleek black, and the other was fluffy white.

"Well, we already have 'Osa and Peli, so I was thinking Lumos for the white kitty, and Nox for the black one. What do you think?" asked Lily?

"Those are splendid names, dear" Mrs. Weasley said as she mussed Lily's hair. "I will keep them in my bag, which means you must stay with us, if they need you so badly, right?" she asked, with just the slightest amount of censure.

"Yes, Grandmama" Lily replied, with a nod. The two witches turned back to the wand selection process. Mr. Ollivander Senior had sent his son back two times already to gather another assortment of boxes. The owner of the shop was just now opening the last of the boxes, and his son was hoping it was a match, but was ready to go back through the caverns and canyons and up and down ladders if need be. That was his calling.

"Mr. Potter," the wandmaker's quiet voice snapped Albus back to attention. He was feeling more worried and distracted than when he entered the shop half an hour earlier.

"Sir?"

"Try this. I am much mistaken if this isn't the one for you." Mr. Ollivander Sr. held a wand of surpassing beauty in both hands, a piece of green cloth separating the wand from his skin. The cloth only served to highlight the remarkable grain of the wood that was used to shape this wand. It was a light golden color, with fiery red streaks throughout.* The wand appeared to be 11 or 12 inches, and was a perfect taper, with slight ridges where the owner's hand would grip it. Albus slowly moved his hand toward the wand. He immediately felt a new energy responding to the magic inside him. He picked up the wand and felt it warm his hand. He knew that when he waved it, amazing things would happen! He tested it to confirm this, and red sparks flew out of the wand, surprising his bored brother, and causing his grandmother to take notice.

"Mhhm," muttered the wandmaker as he turned his head slightly to glance at his son, who raised an eyebrow in return. Mr. Ollivander nodded, and held the wand box toward Albus, so he could replace the wand. "The wand, which has chosen you, has a dragon heartstring from the first son of Norberta, the dragon which Professor Hagrid hatched at Hogwarts, and your father, aunt, and uncle helped get to Romania, when they were your age. The dragon whose heart string is in your wand - died the day you were born. Your uncle Charlie brought the heartstring to me very shortly after and I crafted this wand. I wanted to be sure that there weren't other wands that would choose you before I presented this one to you."

Albus looked shaken, and was grateful that Molly had stood and was now holding onto his shoulder.

"Out the door children," Mrs. Weasley instructed. "Wait on the bench, and we will go to WWW next."

"What about Flourish and Botts?" James reminded.

"We'll finish before we leave. The crowds will have diminished. Now go. I need to pay for the wand. Out!" The three children complied, and rushed out the door in one jingle of the rusty bell.

"Garrick, is what you say true?"

"Yes Molly, and more. It is an elder wand." The wandmaker let this sink into the witch's head.

"Furthermore, am I correct in remembering that several of your children are friends with Neville and

Hannah Longbottom?"

"Yes, of course, Garrick. They have been friends since they were all first years."

"Molly, Alexandria Longbottom came here for a wand earlier today. She got the sister wand to Albus's. Her wand in Rowan wood** with the sister dragon's heart string." Molly was speechless. "I think it would be wise to have a meeting with the parents involved, and perhaps send an owl to the Hogwarts' headmistress" Garrick continued.

"Neville, Longbottom." Molly started. "Alexandria's father is starting to teach there this fall. He can inform Minerva."

"Excellent. I have no doubt that Professor McGonagall will understand the import here, but it will be very good to have Professor Longbottom on the campus. He can monitor Miss. Longbottom and Master Potter, and may be a natural confidant for the two; only interfering when necessary to make sure the new found interest and mutual attraction they will begin to feel progresses at a slow pace."

"Yes, yes of course, Mr. Ollivander. Thank you for letting me know this." Molly said, showing nervousness she didn't often exhibit in public.

"You must know, Mrs. Weasley, that if I could, I would not have presented that wand to Master Potter. But it had to be done. It was clear that the wand was calling out for him." Molly nodded at the wandmaker's comment. Mr. Ollivander continued "Though it is highly unusual for an elder wand bearer and a rowan wand bearer to be in the same school, and the same class, it can be presumed that because of this, Rowan will keep Elder away from dark magic. With good training, they will accomplish great things."

"Thank you, Garrick, I must be going." Molly paid for the wand without bothering to carefully count out the coins. Skipping this ritual which was habit after raising seven children on a pittance was true testament to her state of mind, and Mr. Ollivander understood. Molly put the wand box in her shopping bag, and went outside to gather both her wits and her grandchildren.

* Conduct an online search for "Flame Box Elder Image" to see a picture of this beautiful wood

** Refer to Wand Woods and Wand Cores on either HarryPotterWikia or Pottermore for more information. This is a story line I *hope* to continue in a sequel.


	6. Harry & Ginny Potter - WWW

_Author's Note: I have another follower for this story! Everyone can thank Kandilynn293 for prompting me to finish this chapter and post again. Thank you, Kandilynn293! I'm grateful that you are interested in knowing what happens next! I would love to know what my readers think. Do tell - and many thanks!_

 **Weasley's Wizard Wheezes** (takes place on 08/26/2016)

 _DISCLAIMER: The story you are about to read is based on the works and websites of J.K. Rowling. She can claim everything except my plot. Enjoy!_

Molly guided her charges down Diagon Alley to the unmistakable storefront housing her sons' joke shop. The main entrance to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was jammed with customers getting in and out of the highly popular shop. Molly was grateful that the twins had made a family entrance that only members of the extended family could see or enter. She glided past the wards and opened the door, opening the door for her grandchildren in, following close behind, and starting to get her bearings amid the crowd. She was in a daze, and she was NEVER in a daze. Ginny had spotted her oldest son, James come through the portal, and walked over to see her children and mother.

"Mum!" All three kids cried as they saw Ginny.

"Children, it's great to see you! Are you finished shopping?" She wrapped her two boys in hugs and kissed Lily on the cheek.

"Ginny dear, I thought you would be at work."

"I was, Mum, but I turned in my copy early on the Sweden VS. Peru match, and came here to help out. I knew you had things under control."

"And so I did, didn't I Lily?" Molly looked at her granddaughter who blushed a little, remembering the kittens that had fallen asleep in the shopping bag.

"Okay you three, here are some canary cremes. Go to the play room, please. It's busy, and I don't want you to get trampled or shoved out the door by accident." Ginny pointed to the room that had been constructed when the first Weasley grandchildren started to walk. It had become so popular that there were two full time attendants, and shoppers could get half an hour free for every 5 galleons they spent at the store. Lily ran ahead, but James and Albus protested.

"Mum, I need things for school!" James explained and Albus backed him up.

"It would be pretty sad for us to not have any WWW products!"

"I know for a fact that your uncles have school bundles for all of you kids. They will be slipped to you in Flourish and Botts bags at the station, and you each will have a new product to test and report back on, in addition to the usual favorites." Ginny explained, appeasing her sons, and directing them to the teen lounge. "Now, I need to work! Grandmamma will come get you in a few minutes, and Dad and I will see you at home. I love you all!" Ginny blew kisses, to the embarrassment of James, and the relief of Albus, who was still a little shaken from Ollivanders.

"Thank you, Mum. I really owe you. As usual!" Ginny exclaimed as she was bumped into from behind as three first year boys ran past. Then she realized that Mrs. Weasley was not herself. "Is everything okay?" Ginny quickly asked, getting straight to the point in her typical manner.

"Well, dear, everything is okay for now," Mrs. Weasley hedged, squeezing against the display stand so a preoccupied fourth year girl could get to the Wonder Witch products. Molly noted for not the first time that her daughter was giving her the same demanding look that she herself had perfected nearly fourty years ago. It was still uncanny to have a little mini-me around at times! She went on "Albus had quite an experience at Ollivander's. You should ask him about it as soon as you and Harry have a quiet moment. It will be good for him and for you to hear his account first hand, as I don't think he has fully digested the experience. After you three have talked, send Osa over and we can set up a time to meet with your father and the Longbottoms."

"What have Neville and Hannah got to do with Albus' wand?" Ginny queried, quietly asking Merlin if life would ever be "normal" and absentmindedly preventing a box of Extendable Ears from toppling over from some unseen disturbance.

"It's not Neville or Hannah, it's Alexandria," Molly replied. "But talk to Albus first. I want to know what he says as much as you should. There really is no rush or immediate danger –

"Danger!? Mother! All you were supposed to do this afternoon was pick up some school supplies!"

"Which reminds me, we still need to go to Flourish and Blotts."

"Back to this 'Danger' issue…" Ginny corrected.

"It's not immediate, Dear. Talk to Albus." Mrs. Weasley gathered up a Pygmy Puff that had gotten loose. "When you have, we can all have a cup of tea and figure things out. I promise it will be okay. Besides, we can't figure out anything here – it's chaos! Oh, and this Puff reminds me! You DO have something more pressing than Albus' wands to think about. Lily Luna saw to that." Molly handed Ginny the shopping bag and indicated the younger witch should look inside. Curled up at the bottom of the bag amid packages of every shape and size were Lumos and Nox; a little furry ying-yang of black and white.

"Oh, Mother…"


End file.
